The background art of the present invention concerns mainly in the solution of the building geometry problem above mentioned.
We cannot refer to any existent techniques about this aspect.
The background art concerns as well the set of elements and of technical characteristics that exist separately in other joint systems, even complex.
Also in this case it is difficult to give any information about building systems like that in object for the variety of its configurations and its applications.